


Prior Proper Planning

by AstraKiseki



Series: Carlos with a Tongue Piercing [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Carlos forgot the rule of BBC, Carlos has a Tongue Piercing, Carlos is a Dork, Corsetry, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Tongue Piercings, anniversary sex, improper corset use, puns, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wanted to celebrate their anniversary in an unique way.  Unfortunately, he got a bit ahead of himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prior Proper Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is in the same series as my last fiction involving Carlos having a tongue piercing over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2217672). Enjoy!

"Hey, Carlos, you got something."  
  
Carlos twisted about from his computer.  "From?  Hopefully it isn't from the Arcade Fun Complex, you remember how that went."  
  
His fellow scientist shook their head.  "Nope, it says something from... The Name Is _Inked Out Designs_?"  
  
Carlos bolted from his seat to snatch the box away from the pile of mail.  "Great!  I was hoping it'd come in today too!  Everyone, if you want, once you've cleaned up, you can take the day off!"  The room let out a collective breath as people began to pack their science away, far more quickly than he had expected.  The half-exposed experiments had been simple pipetting and a great deal of charts and reports written down.  Then again, it was Carlos and Cecil's anniversary.  They had been just watching, waiting for a chance to leave.  
  
Hell, even Carlos had been typing away, writing up a grant proposal.  It took only a few buttons for him to close down for the day, and then he was out the door like a slingshot, helmet in one hand and the delivered box in the other.  
  
He tried to ignore the loud cheers and encouragement as he left.  What little he almost couldn't ignore was drowned out by the roar of his bike.  
  
The sun was descending relatively on time for once as Carlos arrived home.  A press of a button opened the garage for his motorcycle, jerkily raising the door with a groan, too slowly for Carlos's own vibrating nerves.  Once he rode into the garage, he pressed the remote again to close the door before pulling the package out of his saddlebag.    
  
Carlos winced as the windows rattled from the impact of him slamming the door to the house shut.  After he was certain no one and nothing was going to complain, he dashed eagerly upstairs, heart pounding in his ears.  He ripped open the box, the name of the return address blacked out.  His hands shook as he lifted his prize upward for examination.  
  
It was a simple looking corset, made of good leather and steel stays, dyed a near-electrifying blue, with dark busks in the front and equally dark stays.  Carlos reached out, running his fingers across the leather, comparing it again to his own dark skin.  He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, reluctantly pulling off his lab coat and dropping it in the hamper.  He changed from the ordinary white boxer briefs he usually wore, into a pair of shockingly blue briefs he had acquired months before.  
  
Carlos twisted and turned, examining himself in the mirror, adjusting himself for the sake of comfort before he returned to the bed and the corset.  
  
Carlos sat down, opening up the corset and eagerly loosening the laces.  He slid the cloth-backed leather about his waist, resting the bottom on his hips as he closed it up, his heart beginning to pound in his ears.  Brown fingers wrapped the lacing about his hand, and he let out a slow, focusing breath.  He counted to three and yanked the strings taut, again and again.  The tight embrace forced a soft, breaty moan from Carlos's lips and forced his posture upright.  
  
Carlos almost felt more naked like this, with more skin covered than in his briefest lab coat, a lacey thing he had picked up for bedroom science before.  It was a pity that he didn't have any labcoats to match, the single black lab coat he had was too shiny, the blues too casual.  He twisted and turned again, gasping at the quiet pop in his back, his spine being more properly aligned than it had been for years.  
  
He quickly opened the closet, searching for something, anything that could match, anything to feel even a little less self-conscious in the clothes he wore.  The rush was impeded by the corset, making him gasp and be so much more aware of his body, even the very faint pulse against the barbell in his tongue.  Finally, he found something in the back of the closet, in a similar shade of blue.  
  
Cecil's boots, one of the tallest pairs he had.  
  
The ones he could fit into.  
  
Carlos swallowed.  It could work.  He grabbed them both and hauled them over to the bed, sliding both of them on with a careful wiggle.  For the most part, Cecil's boots were too loose, hanging oddly in places because of his build.  Neither fat or thin did not hide the fact Cecil was exceptionally strong, with bigger legs than Carlos.  But surely the lacings would keep them on for long enough for Cecil to have the visual treat...  
  
Carlos frowned as he tried to bend over, realization dawning as he realized what the corset was doing.  He couldn't bend over enough to tie them, not without having to come up for air.  
  
Cursing and swearing under his breath about overeagerness, he  bounced on one foot with the other boot in his hand to get to the bed.  He flopped down onto his back before he lifted a leg up in the air, trying to tie the boot on that way with sharp yanks.  He wiped sweat beading from his forehead after the first boot, his leg still elevated.  He let it flop down before he pulled the other one somewhat, lifting his bare leg to allow gravity to do more of the work as he tried to tighten the laces there as well.  
  
The door opened with a sweet, high creak that stopped Carlos's hands dead in their work.  Carefully, he craned his head up as much as he could, peering in between his legs at the bedroom door.  
  
And there Cecil was, a bouquet of what looked to be lollipops in one hand and eyes wide.  The bundle of candy dropped from Cecil's slack hand, landing on the ground with a soft thump.  
  
Carlos smiled sheepishly, still staring in between his legs at his boyfriend.  "It appears that we both had the same idea."  He clicked the metal of his piercing against his teeth.  Impulsively, he added, "Great minds think alike.  But not because of a hive mind or anything, good ideas are good ideas, you know.  I'm a scientist."  
  
"Is... Are those _my_ shoes?"  Cecil asked very carefully.  
  
Carlos swallowed.  "Um, yes?  They fit and I had wanted to surprise you but I didn't know how hard they were to lace up when I'm in a corset-"  At the word "corset," he heard Cecil dash across the carpet to the bedside, his eyes raking up Carlos' form.  "-and it's mine.  I wanted it to be a surprise."  Carlos finished dumbly.  
  
Cecil smiled, putting a knee down on the bed as he worked at the ties of his pants.  "And what a surprise it is, my brilliant scientist.  Who could have imagine having such a wonderful moment foisted upon them, after such horrors that is existence?  What sweet marvels, what did I do wrong for such a treat?"  Cecil swung his knee over Carlos's prone form, settling the round curve of his ass against the tent forming in Carlos' snug briefs.  "For surely it'll be taken away from me before I can truly savor it..."  He slid his hands up Carlos's stomach, lightly tracing the clean line of one of the stays.  
  
"Cecil..."  Carlos patted Cecil, rubbing little circles on his legs.  "I won't be taken away.  They already tried, remember?"  Carlos's smile became full of teeth.  "The universe failed at that.  I'll always come back.  That, I'm sure of.  Speaking of certainty..." he gripped Cecil's muscular thighs, nudging him forward.  "I know there's something I want."  
  
"Blowjob?"  Cecil chuckled.  
  
"Call me a lollipop because I'm one hell of a sucker."  Cecil laughed with far more warmth as he carefully scooted forward an inch, then simply lifted himself up to reposition himself.  He pushed down the thick cloth of his trousers and his boxers in one shove, his prick springing out into the air for Carlos' view.  Carlos licked his lips hungrily.  It had been just that morning he'd had his mouth on Cecil's cock, but it was far rarer for them to do it with the piercing jutting out of his tongue.  He shivered, shifting his hips in hopes of relieving the pressure already in his underwear, even if it was only for a brief moment.  
  
Cecil wove his fingers into Carlos's gray-streaked hair, staring down at him with fondness.  That sweetness melted into a shuddering gasp as Carlos wrapped his lips about Cecil's waiting cock, hollowing his cheeks to suck Cecil forward, the metal stud pressed against that glorious shaft.  The wiry hairs at the base of Cecil's cock tickled Carlos's nose as Carlos almost completely buried Cecil in yielding, delicious heat, before pulling back up to gasp for air.  
  
"The-" He sucked in more air, "The corset and you are making it hard to brea-" Cecil raised himself up slightly, murmuring an apology that Carlos could barely hear before he swallowed Cecil down again, rocking Cecil against the hard pressure.  The wonderful stretch and pressure against the base of his own tongue made him throb, but without any friction, all he could do was rock his hips into the air as he slowly sucked Cecil off.  
  
Without Cecil's weight on him, Carlos was able to breathe, gently blowing air across Cecil's skin before trailing the body-warm metal of his piercing across ridges and veins.  He eagerly devoured every shudder and shiver, chuckling as Cecil's fingers spasmed in his hair, fighting the temptation to just use Carlos as he often did, but in fear of the piercing.  
  
It took one final push to finish Cecil, who almost always came when Carlos took Cecil in his mouth with the barbell in, carefully pressing the ball of the titanium into the slit of Cecil's prick before Cecil cried out, bucking his hips against Carlos's face as he came.  
  
Carlos licked away the semen he could reach with his tongue in between gasps of delicious air.  He had to learn how to properly breathe in the corset, but until then, the slightly heady rush of almost not enough air made him tingle.  He filed the thought away for future reference as Cecil turned about to help unlace what Carlos had done of his boot.  
  
"N-no."  Carlos spoke hoarsely.  "Keep them on, Cecil.  L-let me get myself out and you ride me."  
  
Cecil groaned, his eyes bright as he pulled out the lubricant, drizzling the gel onto his fingers.  A hitch of his breath told Carlos when Cecil had slid a finger in.  As Cecil prepared himself, Carlos pulled his own cock out with a steady hand.  It stood proudly in its nest of black curls, and soon, Carlos carefully had freed his balls as well, leaving them to rest on the soft fabric of his briefs before he turned his head to watch Cecil at work.  
  
Cecil braced his hand against the bed, the lovely form of his body hiding his fingers working himself open.  His cock laid flaccid at his thigh; he wasn't getting any younger, after all.  Still, Carlos reached out for Cecil's balls, gently weighing them in his hand and feeling the lightly haired stretch of skin in between his scrotum and his anus.    
  
"I-i, God Cecil, I'm not going to last," Carlos moaned.  He repeated the sound, deeper as Cecil straddled him, the glans of his cock pressed against the fluttering ring of muscle.  Cecil pressed downward, parting his lips in a drawn-out, hungry moan as he rocked his hips downward.  
  
Cecil let out a fluttering laugh, soft and gentle as he leaned forward, breath hot across Carlos's lips.  "Oh, that's fine."  He caught those lips with his mouth, nibbling Carlos's lower lips as he fully sheathed Carlos within himself.  "Just let yourself go, that's it."  Cecil squeezed around Carlos, lacing his fingers with Carlos's.  "Let me take care of you, Carlos, you've been so sweet to me."  Their lips met again as Cecil rocked upward, then downward, groaning low and deep.  The rumbling was enough, just enough to push Carlos over the edge.  
  
Their kiss muffled a final whimper as Carlos thrust his hips upward once, burying himself as he came.  The exhaustion settled into his bones as he dreamily watched Cecil slowly lift himself off of Carlos.  Cecil shook his head with a chuckle.  "Now, Carlos, let me," Cecil grunted as he started loosening the laces of both boots.  "Sweet masters, remind me to get you thigh highs if you want them.  And to show you proper lacing."  
  
"Y-yeah.  Sure."  Carlos let out a relieved sigh as he freed himself from the corset, propping himself on one elbow as he caught his breath.  Cecil pulled the shoe off, smiling at him.  The lacing on the second shoe came undone much faster.  "Well, we're both a mess.  Shower?"  
  
"Shower," Carlos agreed. "And Cecil?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Happy anniversary."  
  
Cecil kissed Carlos's nose.  "Happy anniversary to you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The rule of BBC is boots before corset, because it's impossible to bend over in one. And Carlos's slight breathing problems were because he, bless his heart, didn't lace the damn thing properly. Just as a note.
> 
> I generally hide in a corner telling puns and writing fluff and talking about disability and microbes over on [my tumblr.](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com)


End file.
